Shadows of the Night
by Dreamcatcher1529
Summary: The musical this year at Hollywood Arts has been casted. Once Tori gets the lead, the part Jade wanted, Jade's furious. Not only did she get the lead, but she also has to be Beck's love interest. An insident at a party gets Beck and Tori in a sticky situation and more! Rated T for language, teen partying, and some sexual scenes (not bad or descriptive)
1. Chapter 1: Musical Castings

Chapter 1:

"Hey girls!"  
Beck Oliver ran as he tried to catch up to the girls. "Wait up!"  
Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Tori Vega all stopped at the same time and waited for Beck.

"Hey babe," Jade started.  
"HIIIIIIII BEECKKKK!" Cat interrupted. Jade gave her a look as Cat whimpered and hid behind Tori.  
"So anyway... What do you want?" Jade put one hand on her hip.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that the cast list for the school musical is up." Beck explained, trying to catch his breath.  
"WHAT? WHAT PART DID I GET? DIDJA SEE?" Tori immediately got excited. She's been wanted to get the lead ever since Sikowitz announced they were doing 'Rock of Ages'.

Sherrie had Tori's name written ALL over it. She was confident. But then again.. She wasn't.  
"I probably got Sherrie. It's my role." Jade said, with a snobby smirk. She looked right at Tori.  
"All I know is that I got Drew." Beck told the group. Drew was the male lead. And Drew was also Sherrie's love interest.

Tori was getting nervous. If she got Sherrie, Jade would definitely beat the living chiz outta her! And if she didn't... She's be devastated. She spent the last two weeks memorizing Sherrie's lines and songs. She even taught herself how to sing the high note in 'Don't Stop Believing.'

"I just hope I get a name!" said Cat. She was just so enthusiastic. It made Tori smile. Jade and Tori were probably the two best singers at Hollywood Arts. It's gonna be a tough decision either way.

"Well thanks for letting us know, baby." Jade smiled at Beck before they lightly kissed.  
"See ya next period. Later Cat n Tori!" Beck said as he started to walk into the school. "BYYYYEEEE BEECCKK!" Cat exclaimed as she waved with a huge smile on her face. Beck smiled back and did that cute wink and wave thing.

Tori could definitely see him as Drew... But could she see them together? Drew and Sherrie- Beck and Tori. Tori shook her head as she walked back inside the school. Lunch was the same. Same table. Same people. Same jokes and giggles. Cat chewed the same gum. Robbie choked on the same potato chip. Jade laughed sinisterly at him like she always does. The day went by slow for Tori as she waited to see the cast list.

Period 5 passed, period 6 passed, and it was finally time for period 7! That was Sikowitz' class. Here it is. The moment of truth. The final showdown. The last- okay you get it. The late bell rang and the students took their seats. Tori was biting her lips and swallowing hard. The suspense was killing her.  
"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN. WE STILL HAVE THE DRIED BEANS! WE STILL HAVE DRIED BEANNNNNSSSS!" Sikowitz yelled at the students. He had a can that said 'Complementary Lima Beans' on it. He then realized where he was at and claimed down.

"What the chiz?" Andre asked.  
"Are you okay?" Robbie asked.  
"I love lima beans" Sinjin said.  
"Well Sinjin, nobody cares about you. And nobody loves you." Sikowitz said with a smile as Sinjin frowned and sunk in his seat. Sikowitz began, "SO! First thing's first-"  
"THE CAST LIST?!" The majority of the classmates asked.  
"I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT!" He said with a jolly grin. "It's posted outside if any of you even remembered to look. Now I want you all to excuse yourselves outside in alphabetical order-"  
By now the whole class was rushing outside.

A few minutes passed until the whole class had returned. Some students were smiling, others were frowning, and a few students were even crying!  
"Okay so I'm just going to go over the cast list very quickly. Keep in mind we DID cut a few roles for the sake of our school musical rules," Sikowitz said. "Drew- Beck. Sherrie- Tori. Patricia- Jade. Lonny- Robbie. Dennis- Rex. Chico- Sinjin. Stacey Jaxx- Andre. Constance- Trina. Justice- Cat. Once again these are not in order but these are pretty much the main characters. Thanks to everyone who auditioned and coconuts to all"

Trina was running through the halls exclaiming that her talent is gonna be wasted on the 'minor' role she got. Andre was excited. Robbie and Rex were pretty thrilled too. Tori was ecstatic. Jade was angry. Cat was amazed and Sinjin was happier than all of them, even though he got only 5 lines in the show. Sikowitz took a sip of a Capree Sun packet he found in his pocket and said, "I have a pretty darn good feeling about the cast list. I'm looking forward to seeing the show."

The bell rang a few minutes later and it was time to leave. Tori went to her locker with a gigantic smile on her face she was singing quietly to herself:  
"I got Sherrie, I got Sherrie, I got Sherrie, and what's jade gonna do about it? NOTHING!"  
She was checking her makeup in the mirror or her locker until Jade shut it in her face. "Well, well, well.." She started as she paced around Tori. "You got Sherrie. You probably think you deserve it. But YOU DON'T. I DESERVE IT. I DO! And if you think you're gonna get away with kissing my boyfriend and getting my role, you better think fucking twice. If I were you, and thank God I'm not, I'd watch my back before something bad happens." She said as she started to walk away backwards. "You've been warned, Tori. Drop the role or else." She then walked out of the school, meeting Beck at the front doors.

'Okay. Maybe Jade would do something about it.' Tori thought. 'But what's she gonna do? Kill me? Oh my god... What if she.. Kills me? Jade would do It. I know she would. Oh my god. Oh my god. What do I do..' She quickly got all her books and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat's Party

Chapter 2:

Later that night, she got a text from Cat about the big party she was hosting at her dad's house tomorrow. She described it as 'funtacular' and 'chiztastic'. Tori had nothing to do Friday night so she said she'd go. Cat said it was a casual party and there'd be games, a DJ, and alcohol. Yay. Finally. Something to get Tori's mind off of Jade and her creepy little threats.

The next day, after school, Tori started to get ready for the party. She put on sparkly eyeshadow, her favorite light red lipstick with her watermelon-flavored lip gloss. She wore a cute v-neck shirt with some jeans and black boots. She put on a black blazer because of the windy weather.

She was really pumped for the party and the word going around was that Cat invited all the cute guys and it- girls. Everybody that was anybody was gonna be there. Trina and Tori carpooled to the party. When she got there, it was really surprising. There was hip hop music in the background, some guy spiking the punch, cute guys dancing with cute girls, drinks, food, a drunken hobo in the corner, everything a REAL high school party was.

"Hey! Glad you guys could make it!" Cat greeted them. "Ya. I had to clear my oh so busy schedule for this. But ya know... I'm nice like that." Trina said before running off.  
"Oh well nice party!" Tori said as she started to shake her hips and lift her arms. "It's really awesome" Tori said. Just then, some girl walked up to Cat and whispered something to her. "WHHHATTT!? Oh- Tori.. Back In a boo." She said before running away.

Tori grabbed some beer and sat down. She took large gulps. Beck then sat down next to her. "Hey, slow down there, tiger" he chuckled. Tori giggled. "Well ya know just trying to get rid of all these emotions." She said. "Hey.. Uh.. Where's Jade?" Beck looked at Tori's almost finished beer and then back at her. "She's at her place. She doesn't like parties... It's 'not her thing' but whatever.." He explained. "Oh.. Well.. You've got me!" Tori told him with a smile. "Heh.. yeah. I'm gonna go get some beer. You want another?" He asked her, winking. "Hell yeah!" She exclaimed.

After about 5 more beers, Tori and Beck got that feeling. Where you're almost drunk, but not quite yet. "Everyone!" Cat exclaimed to the party guests. She stood up on a chair, but was wobbly because of all the alcohol in her system. "It's time for truth or dare!" Everyone cheered and then sat down near the living space. "Since I hosted the party, I'll go first... Hmm... Beck! Truth or dare?" Cat smirked. "Screw it, I'm just about drunk. Dare!" He said as she slugged down some more beer.

"Uhhhh... I dare you to take off all your clothes but your underwear!" Cat laughed. "Remember, if you chicken out, you have to run around naked 3 times around the neighborhood!" The crowd cheered as beck shook his head and smiled. He then took off his shirt and shorts to reveal his plaid boxers. He then sat down and leaned on Tori. At this point, he was way more drunk than her. "My turn now." He said. "Tori." Tori looked at him and winked. "I choose dare." Beck smiled. "I dare you to kiss me." Tori couldn't believe her ears. Sure both of them were drunk, and probably won't remember anything the next morning, but still. Jade West, crazy Jade that threatened to kill her, Jade West's boyfriend just dared her to kiss him.

"Do I have to?" She asked. "Either that or run around naked!" Cat blurted out.  
"Damn." Tori said under her breath. She leaned into Beck, barely touching his lips. He leaned in closer, crashing their lips together. 'Beck tastes like beer and rainbows' thought Tori. Their innocent little kiss turned into something more. In fact, after the game, they went to Beck's RV. Lets just say, nothing was innocent going on there.

The next morning, Tori was hungover. She woke up in a place that looked familiar but she couldn't tell where she was. Her vision was too blurry right now. She rubbed her eyes to see she was in Beck's RV. In Beck's bed. And sure enough, Beck was next to her, asleep. They were both naked. Tori put her hand over her mouth. 'Jade's gonna kill me. I better just plan my funeral out right now!' Tori thought. 'Maybe Beck won't remember if I just leave right now.' She got up and started looking for her clothes.

All she found was her purse. She needed to get out of there before Beck woke up. She quickly slid on Beck's oversized t-shirt and ran out. Her hair was a mess, she was barefoot, and she was walking home. She wasn't calling Trina for a ride since she would definitely rat Tori out sooner or later. Or use this as blackmail. If she called Andre or Robbie, it'd be pretty awkward. She obviously couldn't call Beck or Jade. Sinjin's a fucking creep. And so all that leaves is Cat. . . . And Rex. . . But Rex can't drive he's a god damn puppet.

Tori whipped out her phone and called Cat to pick her up. It only took her a few minutes to get there. "Thanks, Cat. You're a life saver." Tori said as she got into her car. "No problemo, Tor" she said, all Cat-like. "But can I ask you one question?" Tori looked at her. "Sure?" Cat immediately answered, "Why are you wearing a boy's shirt?" Tori was thinking of excuses. She obviously couldn't say, "oh yeah. Well Beck and I had sex and I couldn't find my clothes so I just put on his shirt and left. No biggie!" Hell no. "Uhh.. Erm... It's the new style!" She said to a very anxious Cat. "Uhh. I haven't seen it anywhere.."

"YES! That's because it's new! I've started it!" Tori told her. "Oh... Well it's not catching on." Cat said with an I-feel-bad-for-you face. Tori just face palmed the rest of the car ride home. Of course as soon as she stepped through the door, Trina was there, asking 20 questions. All in which Tori answered with her middle finger. Tori wasn't a morning person. Especially not this morning. The morning she found out that she lost her virginity to her somewhat-of-a-friend's boyfriend. She wasn't in the mood for Trina's bullshiz. She walked upstairs to her room and laid on her bed. 'Great' she thought. 'I have a role where I have to kiss Jade's boyfriend.. She gonna kill me... And I just ha sex with her boyfriend too! How much worse could this situation get?'


	3. Chapter 3: FML

'You have 6 slaps!" Tori Vega's pear pod told her. One was from Sinjin, (Fucking creep) and the rest from Beck... And she also had 15 texts from him too. The texts were like 'We need to talk' and 'please answer' oh god. Tori knew exactly what he was talking about. After Cat's party, they were both drunk as hell. They went to his RV and had.. Sex. She wanted to just undo it. Or at least pretend like nothing ever happened.

She loved Beck as a friend.. Maybe even more than one. But both Beck and Tori knew if Jade found out, all HELL would break loose. Tori called Beck.  
"Uhh.. Hey... Listen about last night, I-"  
Beck interrupted her. "Yeah. I'm really sorry. It was a mistake. I was really drunk and I usually don't drink so.. Thinks got out of hand. Jade wasn't there.. And Jade definitely doesn't need to find out. Dear god no. And please just come over to pick up your clothes as soon as possible. I really don't want Jade seeing them."  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm on my way now. I really hope this doesn't effect anything.. Can we just pretend like this never happened?" Tori asked him.  
"Uhh.. I kinda can't." He answered.  
"What? Why not?" Tori got interested.  
"Uhh.. No reason. Just come over and pick up your clothes . Bye." Beck hung up.

Tori had to admit one thing. She remembered the kiss in truth or dare. It was amazing. There were sparks flying. The kiss was.. It was like a double rainbow combined with 50 million other double rainbows. Unbelievable. She obviously couldn't pretend like it never happened, but she is an actress, right? When she got to Beck's RV, he wouldn't make eye contact with her. He tried to avoid talking to her too. She found all her clothes except for her bra.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my uh... Bra is.. Would you?" She asked him, awkwardly.  
"It's in the RV somewhere. Listen Jade's coming over soon so you better get outta here. If I find it, I'll give you a call or something.  
"Yeah.. Thanks" Tori said as she left the RV and drove back home. Back at Beck's place, Jade had just arrived. Of course Beck felt a little awkward seeing her, knowing he just banged her arch nemesis. "Beckkkk" she said as she got out of the car and kissed him politely. "Hey Jadey." He said. "Is anything.. wrong?" She asked him.

He wanted to answer, "Uhh.. OBVIOUSLY. I SCREWED YOUR WORST ENEMY!" But instead he said "No.. Why would you think that, baby?" Jade blinked. "I don't know you just seem like you're acting weird."  
"I'm just feeling sort of... Outta place I guess." He answered her. "Well... I have an idea that might knock you right back into place." She said, smirking. They then went into the RV and layed on the bed. They kissed, make out, and he groped her a little bit. When they were making out, Jade felt something under her. She was laying on something that was hurting her back. "Ow, ow, ow. Wait a second baby." She told Beck as she reached under the blankets to find a pink polka-dotted bra. "What is this?" Jade said, pushing Beck off of her.

Beck was stunned. "Uh-"  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Jade screamed with anger. "ARE YOU SCREWING SOMEONE ELSE?"  
"NO! I-"  
"DON'T LIE TO ME, BECK. WHOSE DAMN BRA IS THIS?"  
"Uhhh well ya see-"  
"WHOSE IS IT?"  
"Erm.."  
"I WANT A NAME! A DAMN NAME!"  
"I-"  
"WHOSE FUCKING BRA IS IT!?"  
"IT'S TORI'S!" Beck screamed back at her. They both backed down at each other. Beck thought he saw Jade tearing up. "You screwed Tori?" She asked, more innocent than ever. "I'm sorry. I was drunk and we-"  
"Why? Behind my back.. You cheated on me. And with Tori."  
"I-"  
"Do you know that if it was any other girl I wouldn't be nearly as mad? But it was with Tori. Tori. Tori mother fucking Vega. She was everyone's choice. Sikowitz picked her to be Sherrie over me and now you picked her over me." Jade said, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"No. I never chose anyone. And I would pick you anyway, baby" Beck told her, rubbing her back.  
"Liar." Jade said under her breath.  
Beck stopped. "What?"  
"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Jade yelled at him. "I'M DONE. WE'RE DONE. THIS WHOLE RELATIONSHIP IS DONE. OUR FRIENDSHIP IS DONE. I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU. FUCK- I DON'T EVEN WANNA SEE YOU! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO SAY SOMETHING. WHAT IS IT?"  
"I'm sorry. And if I had the chance to undo it, I would." He told her, tears streaming done both of their faces. More Jade's than Beck's. Jade breathed heavy as she got into her car and drove to her house. She swallowed hard and cried like never before. She knew after this, she would never take Beck back. And vise versa.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't cry for me

Jade hit the wall of her room. She couldn't believe Beck would just screw her. Just the thought of Tori and Beck doing it behind her back made her skin peel. She was mad. Sad. Annoyed. Aggravated. And most of all, disappointed. Disappointed not in Beck, but herself. For believing him. For believing the lying two-timing bastard that is Beck Oliver.

All jade could do on this Sunday night was feel bad for herself. She took a swig of the wine she took from her mom's cabinet. Sure she thought about Beck.. But screw him. After what he did to her? 'He deserves to have a slut like Vega.' Jade thought to herself as she stopped chugging the wine for a breath of air. Her mascara was running down her face and her breath reeked of red wine.

Jade's never cried before.. Not like this at least. She cried when her dad divorced her mom, and when he remarried. But she didn't feel that feeling she's feeling now. Hurt. After her dad moved out, all she felt towards him was gone. She didn't talk to her dad that much. She would sometimes try to call him but he'd never answer. He's moved on. With his new family. His new family that doesn't involve Jade.

It was just Jade and her mother. They both went into depression when he left, more Jade than her mother, though. She had a special bond with her father when she was little..  
But it just.. Faded away. Along with her father. Jade wiped the tears from her eyes and slipped off her boots. She took off her makeup and looked at herself in the mirror. Beck was who she felt safe being with. She loved him for loving her..  
For her. When she found Tori's bra she just.. Sorta snapped.

Beck was there for her when no one was. Sure she's got some anger issues but Beck knew how to handle them. What if other guys won't handle her like Beck did. Like what would happen if no guys wanted her because she's too much to handle. All these emotions. Jade took out all of her piercings and looked at her reflection again.

This was the girl that fell in love with her best friend, Beck Oliver. The girl who had the perfect parents, who had a normal life. But then everything went downhill. She got into alcohol and she found relief in a knife. Beck helped her through that too. He helped her kick the urge. She then found relief in piercings. She found that it helped her. In middle school, things seemed so much easier. But now high school had ruined her life.

Jade got aggravated. Annoyed. She threw the empty wine bottle at the mirror, that then shattered into tiny pieces. She grabbed a sharp, broken piece from the ground. She slid down onto the floor and held the sharp piece near her wrists. She was crying hard. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to just cut into her wrists and feel the relief. The pressure gave in and she cut into her left wrist and then to her right. When she ran out of room, she moved onto her thighs. And then down to her legs. It didn't take long for her to start digging deeper. The ambulance arrived a few minutes after her mom had found her, passed out on the bathroom floor with broken glass and blood everywhere.

"C'mon, Jadey, it's gonna be okay." Jade's mom said as she stared at her daughter in a stretcher with an oxygen mask on. She was still unconscious. Jade's mom started to cry. The thought of loosing her daughter just killed her. Once they reached the hospital, she was loosing a lot of blood. The cuts were deep and Jade looked paler than ever. Her mother contacted Jade's friends on her cellphone and told them that she's in the hospital. It didn't take long for Cat to arrive, since her brother's always at the hospital for some weird and unknown reason.

"Is she okay?" Cat asked with big, teary eyes. "We don't know yet." said Jade's mom, crying up a storm.  
"Oh my god." Robbie said as he ran into the room. "What happened?" Andre said, staring at Jade in the hospital bed. Jade's mom explained to the group that she's been in depression for a while. She thought Jade had stopped cutting, but she guesses that she couldn't take it anymore and just had to. She cut too deep in places and lost a lot of blood. Tori didn't show, she felt awful. She knew the reason she did this was because of Beck and her.

Beck opened the door to Jade's room. "Oh no," he started as he rushed up to her. He held her hand. "This is all my fault.." Jade's mother looked at him. "What?" She said as she gave him a look. "Jadey. I'm here. It's gonna be okay. I love you. Please know that." He told her as he kissed her forehead. As hours passed, people left. First to leave was Andre, then Robbie, then Trina and Cat. Jade's mom even left. The only person that stayed was Beck. He held Jade's hand the whole time. He kissed her on the forehead or hand occasionally. He cried sometimes, others he smiled remembering the good time they had had together. All he could think was, 'She can't die. Not now. Not over this. Not over me. She has to stay alive. Please God.'

More hours pass and Beck falls asleep in the chair near Jade's bed, still holding her hand. She suddenly wakes up. She doesn't have enough energy to open her eyes and keep them open. Her vision's blurry and all she can hear are echoes. She felt someone's hand holding hers. She felt a warmth. She felt a comfort. She felt love. She could tell it was Beck just by the feeling she got. "I love you too" she told him as she let go and turned the other way. Her heart monitor had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5: Why Me?

Chapter 5

Tori opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her. She turned the sink on and looked at herself in the mirror. Is this who she is now? A slut? A home wrecker? Does anyone else know about what happened? Tori got a handful of the water and splashed it onto her face. It was hot against her skin. She opened her eyes and swallowed hard. She knows that Jade is in the hospital because of what happened between Beck and her.

Tori felt bad about what happened. She didn't want things to go out of hand- which they did. And it's all her fault. Tori wanted to go to the hospital to visit Jade, she really does! But she doesn't know if she can face her. She didn't want to see Jade like that, all because of Tori's mistake.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip to try and stop her from breaking down and crying, but she couldn't. She sat down on the toilet seat, put her hands on her forehead and sobbed. What happens now? Does she wait and see what happens between Beck and Jade? Can she even talk to Beck again? Can she even FACE them at school again? Should she even GO to school again?

She can't live with the guilt. She can't. Tori wants to die. She doesn't want this to be her life. What will her parents think about her? What will Trina do about it? So many questions and so little time. Tori got up and laid down in her bed. "I hate my life." She says, under her breath. "I just hope that when I go to school, nothing changes. I wish none of this ever happened."

"IM HOME, CHIZFACE! GET DOWN HERE NOW."

"Great. Trina." Tori says as she wipes her tears and nose. "I wonder if she knows yet?" Tori walks downstairs to see Trina, on the couch, her legs and arms crossed, with a judging look on her face. "So..." I start. "I have nothing to say to you, shmip." She angrily says to me. "Shmip? And what did I do?" I ask, hoping that she doesn't know. "I know." She starts out. "Pft. About what?" I ask, trying to sound oblivious. "About you and Beck. Now spill, or I'm telling mom about what I've heard, no matter if its true or not." She commands. "Shit." Tori says under her breath.

**a/n sorry for the short chapter, I needes to quickly update. Plus I thought everyone should see Tori's side of the story. But thanks for everyone's support! Can any of you guys give me some suggestions of should happen next? Thanks! And if any of you like One Direction (or Larry) check out my other story, It Was You. Thank you, everyone.x**


End file.
